A New Adventure
by Kurai Oujou
Summary: Kakashi & team 7 are on a mission to check things out in the rice country while helping Kagome too. IYNaruto crossover. Sasuke Kagome pairing. Major Editing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

'Hmm…so we meet again Kakashi', Kagome thought, as she looked down at them. She didn't remember who each of them was exactly, but last was she informed they were Kakashi's Genin students. At their last meet, he left the impression that they were good students.

Flashback

_Kakashi was on the roof of a building when someone spoke up._

"_What are you looking at Kakashi?" the mystery person asked. He recognized that voice, so he looked to his side to confirm his inquiries. It was Kagome._

"_Just my new students," she looked at him with a shocked face before it disappeared. _

"_What are you doing?" He said as he faced her fully. Right now she wore a black sash around her waist with simple dark blue pants and a white kimono top. _

"_What? Can't a ninja visit her favorite, but old sensei?"_

"_Kagome, I was your only sensei. And I'm not old, I'm only 26." He said, giving her a mock stern look._

_She sighed "I came back to see my families' graves. Didn't expect to see you though."_

"_How have you been holding up, I know you still travel but have you found HIM yet?"_

_She turned away. A tear slipped down her face. "I'm trying. But any leads at all that I get don't lead me to him." She said, worriedly. "But anyway, you FINALLY passed someone?"_

_He grinned, glad to get her mind off the subject. "Yes, a good bunch they are too," he pointed to the three from the rooftop, "Uzumaki Naruto, the one in the orange jumpsuit. He's a goofball and was the class clown. But he only does this to get attention to himself. An orphan, no one treats him right or is afraid of him because of the kyuubi inside of him._

"_Haruno Sakura, the one in the pink dress (can't describe it). She is always determined and has the best chakra control. She always tries to get Sasuke's attention; and Naruto has a crush on her._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, in the dark-blue high collar shirt. He's always the one for being the top. Says he hates Naruto, but that's just a bluff. Deep down, he knows their friends. He ignores Sakura when she's trying to get his attention. Not one to ask for help._

"_You sound more like him than any of them. His older brother wiped out his whole clan, save for him. He has the blood of an Uchiha in him Kagome. He may have the Sharingan eye like his brother and me. You have Higurashi blood in you, and you've already activated your powers. I can tell," He added as he saw the shock on her face._

"_Have they taken the Chûnin selection exams yet? I took them when you had me as your student. Surely they could pass it with your training." She said, grinning._

"_Not yet, Kagome."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever, so I must go now goodbye." And she left in a puff of smoke._

'_She has truly gotten better I couldn't even sense her. Goodbye Kagome…take care.'_

_End Flashback_

It was 3 years since she'd last seen him. She didn't go looking for her old sensei, just hoping he was around. But every time she came to visit her families' graves he wasn't in Konoha. She was now 15, the same age as Kakashi's students. She was delighted to see he was back in Konohagakure a.k.a. Konoha so she thought that a reunion would be necessary. She got up from her tree branch and transported silently behind his group. Before she could make another step, she was pinned to a tree with a kunai to her neck. The person who pinned her was a boy with blue/black hair and coal-colored eyes.

"Who are you and what business do you have?" He said while narrowing his eyes and pressing the kunai knife harder when she smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, Kakashi. You are supposed to be able to sense me before your student is. You are a Jounin after all. Am I right?"

"Sasuke let her go," Sasuke reluctantly let go of her and stood back.

Said person walked up to Kakashi and said, "I guess you are getting old hehehehe. Its really very sad."

"Nice to see you too Kagome" he said while ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" she said fixing up her now messy hair. The three students watched this little scene in curiosity, bored-ness, or amusement.

Sakura spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei, who's that?" That was the thought in all of their heads, minus Kakashi and Kagome.

"This is a former student of mine, Higurashi Kagome." She smiled to them and waved.

'Where have I heard that name before?' pondered Sakura. 'Hmmm…I'll remember soon enough.'

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." The girl in a pink dress (again, can't describe it) and pink hair said as she stuck out her hand to shake.

The boy in the orange jumpsuit eagerly shouted "Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna' be the next Hokage!"

Kagome giggled, "And who, may I ask is this?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Kagome. Not a big talker. I guess I forgot to tell you that last time."

"So, you're the famous Uchiha I've heard about. I guess your getting better than your old sensei then, eh?"

Naruto snickered and Sakura beat him over the head. "Hey! Naruto stop that! You know you're not as good as Kakashi-sensei is!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…"

"So, you're all Chûnins?" Kagome asked them.

"Actually Kagome, Sakura is the only Chûnin here but Sasuke and Naruto are high above that level."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Well I'm a Jounin."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were awed but Sasuke didn't show it.

"How can that be possible? You look like you're our age." Sakura asked very curious, was she like Neji?

"I am, but I was trained by Kakashi here," She said while sticking her thumb out in Kakashi's direction.

"Since when were you a Jounin, Kagome?" Asked Kakashi.

"Since last year!" She said very enthusiastically. She looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "I gotta' get goin' Kakashi. Its sunset and I gotta' leave to visit them before nightfall."

"Kagome, we can go with you. I should pay them my respects."

Kagome smiled up sadly at him "Alright Kakashi, you were always like a part of the family." So with that they headed off to who knows where with Kagome leading.

* * *

Read and review!

Laterz

**Chapter Edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions

* * *

**

Entering a clearing, the group watched as Kagome knelt down in front of three crosses. She put her hands in a position and chanted something under her breath.

Kagome opened her eyes and they were an aqua instead of her lilac colored ones. (Picture in my profile.)

Kakashi knew she was powerful, but not to what extent. The rest of his students, even Sasuke were awed at the sight before them.

Three mists came out of them (the crosses). They started to form things that looked like people. One looked like an old man with a long mustache. The other was a woman with short hair looking to be a little older then Kakashi. And the last was a boy that looked younger than all of them.

The boy looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" He floated to her and hugged her.

Kagome hugged him back after standing back up.

"Good to see you too, Souta."

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all confused and bewildered. That is until Naruto shouted out.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY!" He was pointing at the three 'people'.

"They are my deceased family members," She stated in a deadpan voice.

"Kagome, how is it-?" Kakashi didn't know how to voice his thoughts properly.

Kagome was thinking of a way to explain it. "They are not technically here Kakashi, they are just spirits. I can summon my families' spirits if I choose. There are some conditions to it though. The spirit must be willing to be summoned and I can only do it for limited amount of time."

"Is this part of your blood line powers Kagome?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it is. I've learned to perfect most of my powers over years of traveling." Kagome replied/explained.

The other two spirits went up to Kagome and hugged her too. "Ahh, its good to see you Kagome." The lady said.

The old man added, "What have you been up to lately young lady?"

"Just looking for the one who killed you guys. I really don't understand how you can accept being like this. I would definitely not be like how you are right now."

Kakashi could see that the others were not comfortable being around the 'people'.

"Kagome, I think you should introduce them to my students. They seem to be uncomfortable."

Kagome flushed, she had forgotten they were even there. "Sorry, um. This is my mom, Naomi, my grandfather, Kai, and my brother, Souta." She directed to each of them as she said their names.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you." Sakura bowed to respect the spirits.

"Uzumaki Naruto here!" Naruto called out to them.

"Hn." And Sasuke just jumped into a tree.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sure you remember me Mrs. Higurashi."

"Kakashi, so nice to see you again. You were always like my brother. I hope you are doing well." Naomi said.

"Yes. We should get going now Kagome. We hope to see you again soon."

And the 'people' went back to the realm of the dead.

"I, too have to leave now Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura." She nodded to each of them and left to go but Naruto asked her.

"Hey, Kagome. Where ya' goin' to?"

"I'm going to continue my journey, to find the one who murdered my family." Kagome said straightly.

"Kagome, we should accompany you. There are many good shinobi in Konoha now whom can protect everyone there. If you don't mind us coming that is." Sakura said.

"Yes, Kagome. It would be good that we go with you. If you were at a vulnerable moment then an enemy shinobi might attack you." Kakashi reasoned.

"Ya! I really wanna' go do something challenging again!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kagome admired his eagerness and the others' helpfulness. She thought 'Why not? It could be fun having around people to actually talk to. But I don't want to put them in any unwanted danger.'

"You would be in danger though. I don't want you getting hurt for my sake. Whoever he is, I believe his name is Naraku, has henchmen after me everywhere. If I get too close to finding him he has them battle me. He hopes that they can kill me, but I manage. I'm only one person after all." Kagome said, trying to change their minds.

"Exactly why we should go with you Kagome. We aren't some weak shinobi. We're the best! We can do anything! And we face life-to-death situations everyday." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and Kagome knew Kakashi would come too.

"Thanks guys. That really helps me. Even though I'm strong, I can't keep fighting those henchmen of his forever." She smiled a small bright smile at them.

"So…if you are going to be traveling with me then I guess you would have to hear my story eh?" Kagome asked as she looked at them.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ya, I forgot about that."

"Ok, well this might be a long story. So we should get comfortable." Kagome said while starting to lean against a tree. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting down.

"Let's start with my family history. In my clan's bloodline only a few people get the same eyes that I have. (I'm not gonna go into this, just look in my profile.)

My mother was a Chûnin; she just wanted to settle down. Most of the shinobi in my family were at a Jounin level or higher. My father had great skills. I looked up to him, hoping that I could be like him one day.

When I was about 6 my mother had Souta. I thought that he was so cute, always wanting to hear him talk. One time when the whole clan was visiting the baby I unknowingly activated my powers. My eyes as well as Souta started glowing. My father and his side of the family were shocked. They didn't think that the Seirei eye was still passed down in the family. But I proved them wrong. When I was back to Earth I told my parents that Souta was very happy to be apart of the family.

That night the elders of our clan had a meeting about me. I was more protected because of my ability. No one had had that power for many years, till now.

My abilities were kept a secret within the family and I couldn't get any training for it because no one else alive had it. Instead, there were scrolls hidden around the Fire country that would tell me everything I wanted to know about the Seirei eye. Some one apparently, found out about my Seirei eye. There were many attempted kidnappings but I was always with someone who could protect me and I could protect myself very well.

I was ahead of many children my age so that's why I probably never met you guys. Kakashi was my own personal sensei. I became a Chûnin at about 8. He was a well trusted by my family, so he knew about my Seirei eye.

Soon there was an attack on me. I was seriously injured. While I was at the hospital, there was an ambush on my family that no one had survived. I wasn't there at the time and neither was Kakashi, he was with me at the hospital.

I came to the scene the next day. I mourned for them but I couldn't shed one tear. I went and buried their bodies in this clearing. I burned the area we stayed in so as not to have any of their spirits wander back there. I left, vowing that I would find the one who had murdered my clan.

As I traveled I learned on my own how to use my Seirei eye. I wanted to inflict on this person the pain he inflicted on others. I still look for some scrolls about the Seirei eye.

That leads us to where we are now. I have been to many places, chasing him where ever he may be." Kagome finished her long and sad tale.

"Oh, Kagome. We should definitely help you. That's such a depressing story, it must be hard for you to let anybody know this." Sakura said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've learned to live with their deaths, since I am told that they can live with theirs." Kagome said reassuringly.

"But," Kagome continued with distressed tone, "I found all but my father's body."

ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ

Sasuke's POV in the tree

Who are these people? Finally, they're gone. I thought that was way creepy, not that I would tell anybody that. They were her family members? Huh, whatever. Not like I care. Hey what are they doing? You can't be serious. We have to accompany her in her journey. _GREAT_…if she can't keep herself out of trouble then come with her. I say just leave her. She's telling her story, huh? Might as well hear it.

So that was what she did. She has a Seirei eye. I have the Sharingan. She lost her family like me, and she's also determined to kill her clan's murderers too. I guess we're a lot a like then. She sure is smart, and pretty too. AAK! WHAT _am_ I thinking! I can't think like that. But she is pretty, and that body. Mmmm/licks lips/. Stupid hormones. I better get down there now.

ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ

Sasuke landed near the group. "So are we leaving yet?" he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah sure, why not!" Kagome said standing up along with everyone else.

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "After we eat," He said sheepishly.

Kagome laughed. "Ok Naruto. Let's go to Konoha. We should eat first."

Sasuke thought, 'She has such a cute laugh' while looking at her adoringly.

Naruto and Sakura noticed the way Sasuke looked at Kagome, but then he looked away. 'So Sasuke likes Kagome, eh? Let's see what we can do about that. Heheheh. Maybe I can get Sakura to help me.'

* * *

Floating, that thing. Well, in Japan ghosts don't have feet. LOL I got that from BLEACH.

Seirei means spirit.

Laterz

**Chapter Edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions

* * *

**

Kagome and the others were at the Ichiraku ramen shop. Kagome said she would pay, but she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Everyone got ramen, and when the ramen came Naruto went crazy. He ate his ramen practically in one gulp.

"More please" Naruto said putting down his bowl down and getting his next one. This time it was messier and more disgusting.

Kagome, Sasuke, and Sakura were very grossed out. Since Kagome wasn't use to this she turned green through all 5 bowls he had eaten.

"I-I just lost my appetite." Kagome said pushing her bowl of ramen away. Naruto saw the bowl and said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Are ya gonna eat that?" But more in a muffled version, but she still understood.

"Umm…you can have it." But Kagome regretted it after that. He started to pig out on it.

"Stupid Naruto." Sasuke said, equally disgusted.

"Have some manners Naruto. You're eating Kagome-chan out of her money." Sakura said.

"Oh! No, I don't mind. Its, just pretty gross is all." Kagome said.

After Kagome paid they left, with Naruto smiling happily. (Aya, Kakashi didn't talk at all during that.)

"Well we should rest up and we can look for leads to Naraku tomorrow." Kagome said walking in front of them, backwards.

"If we are going, then I must report to Hokage that we will be gone for an undetermined amount of time." With that Kakashi left to report it to the Hokage.

"Well, um. I should tell my family that I'm going. Night." And Sakura left too.

"Guess it's just us now. So where are you going to stay the night Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"Well, um. I don't know. I guess I'll just find a tree to stay in tonight. I don't mind. I usually do anyway." Kagome said.

Kagome said that too soon and, unfortunately, it started to rain. They went under a roof to avoid getting soaked.

"Darn it, if I stay in a tree in this weather than I'll get sick for sure." Kagome said. She didn't want to miss a chance to look for Naraku.

"Hey, maybe you can stay with one of us. I wouldn't mind" Naruto suggested.

"Um, Naruto. I appreciate the offer but after seeing how you eat, I don't wanna see how you live. No offence." Kagome said, while sweat dropping.

'Now to take my plan into action.' Naruto thought.

"None taken. I'm sure you could stay with Sasuke. He has plenty of room," Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke. He had a look in his eye.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden. I can just find a place here somewhere for the night." Kagome said.

'I wouldn't mind having company over. And I wouldn't mind it if _she _was the one to be my company either.' Sasuke thought.

"She can stay." Sasuke said abruptly. Kagome was surprised; she didn't think he would say that.

"What?" was Kagome's oh so intelligent answer.

Sasuke was irritated, "Do I have to spell it out? I said you could stay at my place."

"Oh! Thanks Sasuke, I promise not to be a burden." Kagome said, while latching herself onto him for a hug. Sasuke was blushing madly, one because she was hugging him and two because he could feel her breasts.

When she let go he turned away so that she wouldn't see him blushing. "Okay, well that settles that. I gotta go to sleep now, later." And Naruto was gone with a teleportation jutsu. If they walked to Sasuke's apartment then they would get soaked, so he decided he would teleport both of them there.

He said, "Hold on." And she held his arm while he teleported to his home.

The lights were off but she could see some things. There was one bed against the wall with three pillows. There was a desk by it with a few books. A large window with curtains was on the other side of the bed and had a dresser under it. On top of the dresser was a TV and in the corner nearest to the TV was an armchair. That was his room; down the hall was her room, the guest room. The room was the same as his, except for the books.

Sasuke went to turn the lights off and showed her around.

"Down the hall is your room and at the end of the hall is the bathroom. There's towels in the cabinet under sink." He told her.

"Thanks Sasuke. I appreciate you letting me stay the night. Good night." She bowed and left to go to her room.

'Why did I do that? Naruto would have let her stay at his place. What do I feel for her? Is she attracted to me? She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. She has an attractive figure. She's skilled, strong, and smart. Plus she isn't clingy to me like most other girls are. She's…perfect.' Sasuke thought while slipping into his bed. 'I'll think about it tomorrow.'

With Kagome

'Sasuke is sweet, letting me stay at his place. I wonder why he did though; I could have found some shelter in all this weather. Oh well. I'm getting along pretty good with everyone. I hope they can really help me with this. I seriously don't want them getting hurt. I've only known them, except Kakashi, for hardly a day and I can trust them already. **Yawn** I'm tired.' And Kagome was in bed going to sleep.

**Next Day**

Kagome yawned while getting out of bed, stretching lazily. She went up to her bedroom window and opened the curtains. (She closed it before went to sleep, so did Sasuke). The sun still had not risen up. Kagome was used to this though, she always woke up on instinct before sunrise. Not that she minded. She always loved how the early morning smelled.

She came out of her room and looked into Sasuke's room to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't, oh well. She decided a shower would do her well. Kagome went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Sasuke woke up about 10 minutes later. He climbed out of bed and began stretching his limbs. He was going to go to the bathroom and didn't know Kagome was awake yet so just decided to wake her up after going to the bathroom. He exited his room and was met by a sight.

Kagome was all done with her shower and wrapped a towel around her body while getting out. She had extra clothes in her room so she just walked out the door. She wasn't planning to let Sasuke see her half naked.

Sasuke was shocked. He was not expecting to see a goddess half naked. 'Kagome is so gorgeous. Her skin, it looks so delicate. And the water on her body is making it glisten.' He thought, all the while blushing **very** badly.

Sasuke registered what was going on and turned away. Kagome then realized how awkward the moment was and blushed too. Then she sped inside her room and hurriedly closed the door.

When he heard the click to a door, Sasuke turned around again to see she was gone. He went over to the bathroom and took a shower too.

**Later**

Kagome and Sasuke avoided eye contact on the way to meeting the group. They didn't want to think or talk about that embarrassing moment any longer. They met up with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto near the middle of town.

"Oh, so I see that Kagome stayed with Sasuke. I hope you children didn't do anything naughty." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Kagome blushed, more Kagome than Sasuke. You could tell that Kakashi was grinning like a mad man.

"Ohhhh…so you did I see. You two are wild. Just meeting each other and already-" He was cut off by Kagome.

"W-w-we" Kagome tried to explain, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"We didn't do anything Kakashi-sensei. She just stayed at my place because it rained last night." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"OK, if you say so. Then let's head out." Kakashi said.

"I heard some leads that Naraku might be in the rice fields country. In the hidden village of sound." Kagome said casually.

Kagome saw that they were a bit fidgety, or hesitating.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"That's, the village led by Orochimaru. He cursed Sasuke to prevent him from using his Sharingan. We haven't seemed to locate him yet. We have reason to believe that he is in the Hidden Sound village because when ANBU are sent there to investigate they either come back hardly alive or…not at all." Kakashi said gravely.

"So…what do we do about it? I told you guys that I didn't want you in danger and I don't. If you don't want to come, I understand. I could try to do something for Sasuke-san's curse. But I can't guarantee anything." Kagome replied.

"What could you do Kagome? Sasuke has had this curse for years now. I know he's tried to activate his Sharingan eye and resist the urge to stop. But he ends up in much pain and usually needs days to recover." Kakashi said.

Her eyes started to glow and they turned aqua and had a pupil in it first (**1st level**). Then it had two swirls in it (**3rd level**). While this happened Sasuke's curse mark (on back of neck) glowed and a misty looking serpent came out of it. It circled around Sasuke a couple of times before going around Kagome. Then her eyes had four swirls in it (**4th level**). The color of the serpent, which was grayish-black, like ash, was beginning to be drained of its color. The color turned into a stream and circled the serpent, as if trying to find a way in. Kagome held a hand over the stream of color and led it to Sasuke. She placed her hand over Sasuke's chest and the stream entered his body.

Sasuke was confused, as was everyone else. He thought that he was going crazy when it appeared that the serpent came out of his curse mark. He watched on when it circled him and Kagome. Then before he knew it her hand was over his chest and he felt a burst of energy enter him.

Kagome's eyes turned back to lilac and she smiled happily. The rest wanted to know what she just did. She saw the looks on their faces and explained to them.

"I told you that when my eye is activated it has special powers, one for each level. I just searched for the seal's spirit, summoned it, and gave its power to Sasuke. Easy as that." Kagome said.

"So is the curse gone now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it isn't exactly. I can't destroy curses. This person probably wanted you to rely on using the power of that curse seal so they could take your powers. So he put some of his soul into it, to make sure you are connected to him in some way and that he could control it. But I _can_ take away a spirit's power, which is what I just did to the curse. The part that Orochimaru put into it was small but the rest of the curse was just chakra. I gave you the chakra and the curse now has a minimal effect on you. I would have to destroy the person's soul who gave this to you so that the curse may disappear." Kagome explained.

"Whoa. So Sasuke can use his Sharingan eye now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Now that that problem is solved, let's get moving." Kakashi said.

* * *

Laterz

**Chapter Edited.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions

* * *

**

It was nightfall when Kagome and the others were half way there. A tiring day of travel for them all, even Kagome was tired. Hey, that's what you get for jumping from tree to tree nonstop.

Sakura and Naruto fell in a heap on the ground as Kakashi just leaned against a tree. Kagome went to a small body of water nearby. She took off her sandals as her feet waded in the cool water as she sat on a rock. It felt good to have your sore feet being cooled down.

Sasuke was in a tree, leaning his back against the trunk. He could see his teammates and sensei exhausted while Kagome was using this time to cool down her feet. He couldn't help admire how the moonlight shined against her shiny hair. Her eyes were glued to the moon and he could see her face. Her unblemished pale skin was glowing and her eyes seemed to do the same. Sasuke shook his head and diverted his eyes to the moon too.

When Kagome felt eyes on her she turned her head to the direction where she sensed it. She was surprised to see Sasuke but he had his eyes to the moon, where she was previously looking. She took to notice what Sasuke looked like.

'His eyes show sadness and coldness to the world, he is detached, never caring. Yet I can tell that he can work well with his group if need be. He looks handsome from here, and I'm at least a good 50 feet away from him. I shouldn't be thinking like that now. I can't afford to feel this way while on my mission.' Kagome thought to herself.

Getting up from her spot on the rock, she put on her sandals. She jumped up onto a tree branch and fell into a light sleep.

Kagome woke to the sounds of wood being split. She looked down to see that Sasuke was damaging trees without even touching it.

'It must be his chakra. One must have great control over their chakra to do this. Letting out your chakra like that and guiding it to hit targets is a remarkable accomplishment. I'll see if he can protect himself from a surprise attack.' And with that, Kagome jumped down silently. She crept closer to Sasuke's place, taking out a Kunai on the way.

Sasuke didn't sense Kagome coming, but he did sense the kunai coming at him. He immediately turned and stopped the kunai in its tracks with his chakra. Directing his head at the clapping, he found Kagome step out from behind the trees.

"Very impressive. I see that you have or are beginning to master a very complicated training technique. You know, it can be used in a battle but takes an immense amount of chakra up and much concentration on your part." Kagome said, smiling softly.

Sasuke almost blushed at the smile, but knew better. "I know. You don't have to tell me. I need to control my new found chakra better. The tree climbing Kakashi-sensei taught us isn't enough."

"If you'd like, I know some things that may help you. And you probably haven't used the Sharingan for quite a bit. I can help you get used to using it again." Kagome offered.

"What could you do?" Sasuke said, genuinely curious.

"I will use my Seirei eye, to extract the spirit from that tree. I want you to focus with your Sharingan to see the power." Kagome said. There was a very big tree not to far from them that she referred to.

"But that is a Kekkei Genkai. I won't be able to use the Sharingan."

"But you are only looking, searching with your eyes. You are not copying my technique. I know that the Sharingan cannot copy Kekkei Genkai, but it can see through many things. Just try."

Sasuke nodded at her.

"I will start with a spirit that is large, so you may be able to see it. Then we will go to a smaller tree each time. Understand?" At his slight nod of the head she closed her eyes. (A/N: the bigger the tree, the older and larger the spirit it has)

Kagome's eyes opened to reveal that they were glowing. It died down and they went through **Activation 1**, **2**, and finally **3**.

As all this happened, Sasuke concentrated on trying to use the Sharingan. He was a bit worried that it wouldn't work and the pain would come back. But Kagome saw his slight turmoil, so she reassured him.

"Do not worry Sasuke, there won't be any pain. Just look for the tree's spirit." Kagome said.

Sasuke opened his eyes with the Sharingan activated after she said that. He looked around and found that Kagome was looking at _something_. When he tried to look at it he was amazed to see something floating. It was green, but didn't take a particular shape.

"Are you wondering why you can see this with your Sharingan and not with the naked eye? That's because it isn't _that_ strong. Naturally, all organisms use energy to survive. The more energy or power in the soul the clearer you can see it. But this doesn't necessarily apply when the soul is in a host. My Kekkei Genkai can see all spirits no matter what. A tree's spirit, well, it's just a tree. Nothing big there." Kagome explained.

Then Sasuke watched the blob re-enter the tree and Kagome's eyes turn back to their lilac, pupil-less form. Sasuke's eyes also went back to their coal black.

Kagome turned towards another tree, smaller than the first, and they kept this up till early morning.

"That's good Sasuke. Better than what I expected from you. Would you spar with me? I want to see what you can do." Kagome said.

"Sure." Sasuke smirked.

They walked farther from the little clearing into another. Kagome got into an offensive position and Sasuke did too.

Sasuke came at her first with a punch to the stomach. Kagome blocked it, but as she did so, Sasuke pulled back a bit and tried to swipe her feet from under her. Kagome saw this coming and flipped back. She decided to fake a punch to the left and sweep his feet from under him. He fell onto his back from not paying attention. She smirked down at him and he jumped back up. Kagome had a few shuriken out faster then you could blink. She threw them at Sasuke, scratching him superficially on the arm. Sasuke wasted no time and did a couple of hand seals shouting out "**_Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ **(Great Fireball Technique)". He formed fingers in to a circle and put it to his mouth to control the incoming stream of fire. Kagome didn't move at all during this, she wasn't even surprised.

After the fire was gone, there was log in her place.

'**_Kawarimi no Jutsu_ **(Change of Body Stance Technique)!When did she get the chance to use that?' Sasuke thought.

Kagome jumped down from a tree in front of him and said, "Well, that was good. But you need to work on paying attention a little more." She smiled at him and they walked back to their little resting area.

Kakashi was awake by the time they got there and a little suspicious that they weren't there when he woke up. To see them walk here together was a surprise.

"Good morning, children. What have you two been up to?" Kakashi was reading his **_Ichaicha Paradaisu_ **(Make-out Paradise)book whilst leaning on a tree.

"We are not children Kakashi-san! Some of us are almost 16!" Kagome said.

"We were sparring." Sasuke said.

"Ok, let's wake these two up, shall we?" Kakashi said, smiling. Though maybe you couldn't really see it.

Kagome took out a scroll. She bit her thumb enough to draw blood. She opened up the scroll and made a line with her blood on it. The blood glowed a little and disappeared. Kagome rolled the scroll back up and put it in her **Mikino Pouch**. She also placed the kunai back in the **Shuriken Holster. **There was a bucket of water in front of her too.

"Let's wake them up with this!" Kagome said cheerfully.

She walked over to Naruto and Sakura dumped then water onto their heads. Naruto bolted straight up and Sakura screamed.

"Naruto! You idiot! I'm gonna hurt you!" Sakura yelled.

"But, Sakura, I didn't do it." Naruto said. They both looked up to find Kagome waving sheepishly at them.

"Heheheh. Sorry. I thought it would be a funny way to wake you two up." Kagome said.

Kakashi was chuckling and Sasuke was smirking at them.

"Kagome-chan! Now I'm all wet! And that was cold too! How come you had to make it cold?" Sakura said.

"Cause I can. You should have seen your faces!" Kagome said, but then started laughing hysterically.

Sakura and Naruto humph-ed and she went ahead of them to get dry. Kagome stopped laughing and went into the trees. Sasuke went too and Kakashi put his book away, shaking his head.

By the time that the group made their way to the border of the **_Hi no Kuni_** (The Fire Country) it was almost sundown. They were now standing in front of the **_Shuumatsu no Tani_ **(Valley of the End). It was a VERY tall waterfall. It marks the border between the Fire Country and Rice Field Country. The side of the Fire Country shows a statue of the First Hokage, while the Rice Field individual is unknown.

"We've made it to the border, finally. I'm so tired." Sakura said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get up there already!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah! Believe it Kagome," Naruto said, while pumping his fist in the air, "We're almost to the other side!"

Eagerly, Kagome and Naruto jumped up the statues. Naruto the First Hokage and Kagome the Rice Field person. Kagome was obviously the first to make it up and Naruto came second.

"Honestly, how can you still have energy?" Sakura asked, sighing tiredly.

But Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the view from the top of the statues.

"Wow! It's so beautiful here Sakura-chan!" Kagome said, showing Sakura the view.

"Oh yes! It is Kagome-chan!" Sakura said.

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head quizzically.

"Why do girls always do that? But it does look nice from here." Said Naruto.

They were all looking over at the setting sun. The beautiful warm colors were calming and serene. Sasuke though was looking over at Kagome. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling peacefully. A beautiful picture she made in Sasuke's head.

* * *

Laterz

**Chapter Edited.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions

* * *

**

Sasuke looked away, blushing. He realized that he had been staring at her. Kakashi turned his head at hearing movement. Sasuke was walking away, believing that they had wasted enough time. They were standing there for a long time and it was already getting dark. Kakashi noted that so he spoke up.

"Ok, we should go now. It's already getting late and I don't want be traveling in the dark with enemies every which way." Kakashi stated. Kagome transported to Naruto, who was on the other statue.

"Naruto, we have to go to the other side. Technically you're still in **_Hi no Kuni _**(The Fire Country)." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah…I knew that!" Naruto said. The rest (minus Sasuke), sweat dropped. _They_ were on the statue opposite of Naruto. Kagome transported back to the other statue with Naruto doing the same, both jumping off the statue's head to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't we supposed to have permission to be in this country? We can't set foot in another shinobi's country." Sakura asked.

"We have permission. Tsunade-sama has given us a mission herself to check out any suspicious activity going on around **_Ta no Kuni_ **(The Rice Field Country). Most of the village doesn't know, but two ANBU teams have already failed in their attempts to get info on anything happening around here. The only person to come back was barely alive and is still in the Konoha hospital. With the other shinobi constantly going on missions we can't afford to lose any more than we have." Kakashi said quite seriously.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei! Aren't we supposed to get the permission now? You know, with the papers with our picture on it and stuff?" Naruto said eagerly.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's antics and took said items out of his pocket. He handed them to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

* * *

Laterz

**Chapter Edited.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions  
****

* * *

**

Sasuke didn't really care to look at his, and neither did Sakura so they put theirs away. Naruto, on the other hand, was thrilled about it. He kept jumping up and down in joy for the chance to do something more challenging and adventurous.

'Yes! Believe it! I might finally get the chance to beat Sasuke. I'll show him who's weak.' Naruto thought, while rejoicing in his (what he thought) great plans.

"Naruto," Kakashi said lazily, "You should put that away before you lose it. If you don't have it while we're here at **Ta no Kuni **(The Rice Field Country), you'll have to leave the country."

Even though Naruto was still very happy, he wasn't in his right mind going to pass up the opportunity to go to a different country. And he also didn't want to ruin his chances at showing Sasuke who was more powerful.

Kagome walked ahead and looked around warily. She didn't sense any danger so she kept on walking. As soon as Naruto was done with his 'thinking' he started to walk ahead of everyone. Sakura, Sasuke and Kagome were walking in the middle. Kakashi was behind everyone reading his perverted orange book and keeping his senses open for any traps or surprise attacks.

They soon entered a dense forest and instead they jumped from tree to tree rather than walking. As they were moving something caught Kakashi's eye. Jumping off the tree, he walked cautiously over to it. The others noticed him and followed. Sakura though had to drag Naruto because he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sakura shushed him and told him to be quiet.

Sasuke and Kagome were watching Kakashi intently on whatever he was doing. As Kakashi looked behind the tree, he could see a body that was actually among other bloody bodies. They all had ANBU masks and the ANBU gear. Kakashi quickly scanned the small area and made a quick analysis.

He kneeled on the ground and lifted the masks of the bodies. He knew they were from the village but he needed to know who they were so he could report it to Tsunade-sama. Getting up from the ground Sakura asked what happened.

"It seems that whoever attacked this team has carelessly left their bodies here. We're probably, more or less halfway through this forest. It's suspicious that these bodies were left here. And there are usually 5 to a team, but there are only 4. Either one escaped or they were kept hostage." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Kagome digested the information and stored it away. This could be used for future reference. Kakashi looked at the bodies a while longer covering them up with surrounding leaves.

"Can't do to have anyone find the bodies, now can we? We can't do anything right now for them so we'll just have to come back to bury them when we are done with this mission." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Wait. I can use my **Seirei** eye to communicate to their spirits. We can gather information from them and see if they can tell us what happened to the other member of their team." Kagome suggested. It was a good idea, so what the heck?

"Sure. We should gather as much information as we can to be prepared for what's up ahead." Kakashi said. Kagome nodded and got ready to activate her **Seirei** eye.

Kagome kneeled on the ground and closed her eyes, she quickly chanted under her breath while keeping her hands in position (FYI: this is about 3 days after she first did it). Suddenly, 4 misty things materialized in the air above the bodies and started to change into human forms. This did not alarm team 7 anymore because they had already seen it done before.

Once they all looked like they had fully formed, they looked up startled at the people in front of them.

"Where are we? I thought we died." One of them said, with hostility in their voice. He recognized team 7 but not the girl kneeling on the ground. The three other spirits were just as confused as he.

"Do not be alarmed, we are just here to get some information. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I summoned you all. Yes, you were dead when we found you but we need to know how you died. It could prove to be useful to us." Kagome explained.

Kakashi wasn't so sure they would believe her so he decided to elaborate.

"You can trust Kagome, she is on a mission with us assigned by Tsunade-sama. She summoned you through a…special technique and we're asking you what happened while you were here." Kakashi said, he wasn't sure how they would take to hearing it was a Kekkei Genkai.

The one to speak first must have been the leader and he started to explain what happened.

"We were sent to check around **Ta no Kuni **(The Rice Field Country) for any ANBU and report if we saw anything suspicious. But we were caught off guard with an ambush. We didn't expect to be attacked but we should have kept a closer eye out.

"There were 4 sound **nins**, but they were just kids. We fought with them even though. They had these seals though that spread across their body and made unusual patterns on their skin. They also transformed into these monsters as the battle with them became more intense," He paused to remember more of what happened, "As the fight went on they looked like they struggled, but so did we. We were already weak from another mission we had not too long before that one.

"In the end they had killed us all except the last one of us that kept on fighting. Before I did pass on I saw that they had taken him alive but not unscathed."

Kagome thought that was as much as they could get so she decided to let them go back to eternal slumber. "Thank you for cooperating with us. And may your souls rest in peace." With those words Kagome sent a prayer to them as they disappeared.

Sasuke watched all of this happen in silence. Naruto looked surprised when they mentioned the seals, markings and monsters. Sakura looked a little worried, thinking about Sasuke's own seal.

'I thought they died, considering that I haven't seen them for a long time. Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon…I thought they were defeated. But I never did see their monster forms.' Naruto thought, he was worried about having to face them. Even if _he_ didn't really fight them his comrades did and they only stayed alive because of their sand allies.

Sasuke was also worried about the situation. '_Them_…they brought me to Orochimaru or at least tried to. But it was I in the first place that wanted the power. What is there intention with the other ANBU member?' Sasuke hated not knowing these things.

Sakura worried about Sasuke. 'Seals? Is it like Sasuke's? Even though it doesn't have any effect on him right now it's still there. And that means he could probably put his own power into it to activate it. I hope that he doesn't have to come to that.'

Kagome stood up and stretched. "Well that drained me," She said, trying to lighten the mood, "Let's continue on shall we? We wouldn't want to suddenly be attacked." She smiled at them so that their worried faces would disappear.

Sakura and Naruto smiled back at her and soon they were back in the trees. Sasuke was slower to get up but still joined them. They probably weren't going to be there any longer since they just found something out.

A little while more and they were at a place with an entry way to the underground. This was probably where Orochimaru's location was but no one could say for sure.

"This place is suspicious, we should probably head back or leave before we are caught. There aren't any traps that we've come by so far so there's no telling what will happen if we stay." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sans right, we should leave. We don't even know if this place is taken up. We might just set ourselves up for danger if we enter that place." Kagome said.

Sasuke nodded his head; there was just something about the place that didn't bode well with him. Sakura and Naruto also nodded their heads; they were getting a creepy feeling. As the group was about to head back to the forest a kunai knife was thrown at the tree before them. Looking back to see whom it was Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see who it was.

"Are you here to get your asses kicked?" It was an orange haired female standing with three others.

* * *

Laterz 

**Chapter Edited.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions

* * *

**

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes were wide with recognition. They were the sound four. The largest of the group was Jiroubou. The girl with orange hair who spoke was Tayuya. There was a boy with 6 arms whose name was Kidoumaru. And the last of them was Sakon, with another head that was part of Ukon but the Leaf nins -besides Naruto- didn't know that.

"I said are ya hear to get your asses kicked?" Tayuya asked impatiently, she was itching to fight them.

"Tayuya," Jiroubou said, "Girls shouldn't use such vulgar language."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Tayuya exclaimed to him aggravated.

The five Leaf nins watched them carefully. The two's unusual behavior was quite amusing.

While somewhat distracted, Sakon threw multiple kunai with activated exploding notes attached. Together they would make a big explosion. The Leaf Nins jumped out of the way.

Kidoumaru spit out a spider web at Sakura, who was in front of a tree and the closest to him. She narrowly avoided it and also threw a kunai at him. He dodged that and kept in a tree away from her view.

Meanwhile, Kagome formed hand seals.

'**_Soushuuha_**!' (Manipulate Advancing Blades). Eight kunai were in the air while Kagome controlled them with her chakra. Suddenly she thrust her hand forward and they flew towards Sakon. He hardly had time to jump away in time since they moved so fast. They were going to miss so Kagome switched the course to Jiroubou. He quickly formed and constructed a wall of earth to guard him.

Ukon, who detached from Sakon, was ready to kick Kagome from behind but Sasuke got there in time to block him. Sakura ran to Kagome and they stood together. Ukon jumped away from Sasuke and jumped back to Sakon's side.

Kakashi, with his speed, came at Tayuya from behind and held her there. As she tried to get free, hands came out of the ground and grabbed her ankles, pulling her in. The Kakashi that was holding her let go so she would continue to be pulled underground. In the end, her head was the only thing that was not underground.

Jiroubou used an earth style technique to free Tayuya and they activated their seals. Markings gradually progressed over their bodies and Tayuya took out a flute. She started to play it as her appearance started to change. Her skin turned greenish, she grew horns on her head and her hair grew. Jiroubou's skin had turned red and his hair also became longer. They were horrible looking demons**(N1)**.

The Leaf nins were lined up on one side and the Sound nins were across from them. Tayuya bit her thumb making it bleed and she set that hand down on the ground. Markings appeared on the ground and three monsters appeared before her. They were more grotesque looking than she.

Tayuya bought her flute to her lips and she played a tune. The monsters started to move and came at the Leaf nins. Kunai were thrown at the monsters but to no effect. While that group was distracted Kidoumaru spit a spider web at Sakura, which trapped her to a tree. Now only four were left to fight.

Jiroubou used a jutsu to try to trap them in a rock dome but to no avail because Sasuke threw a kunai at him to make him lose his concentration. Sakon, Ukon, and Kidoumaru weren't to be seen anywhere and the fight against the Leaf were getting tedious. Jiroubou had disappeared with them. Tayuya played a different tune and souls came out of her monsters. The Leaf nins jumped away but Naruto stayed when it came at him. The soul went through his arm and flew away.

"Ouch! That hurts! What did it do? It feels like the chakra from my arm was taken away." Naruto exclaimed.

"That's exactly what they do." Tayuya said. She had a sinister smirk on her face as if she had just let out the ultimate offense.

Kagome was getting Sakura free because she was still stuck to the tree. She thanked Kagome and they went back to help the others. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and Naruto was holding his arm to his chest.

While Naruto was still vulnerable, Tayuya activated a genjutsu (illusion technique) on him. It made him seem he was alone on his knees with something holding his arms up. Then his arm started to melt before his eyes. The pain was unbearable and he screamed in pain.

The others could hear his pain filled scream, an awful thing it was. Sakura, realizing she could help, performed 'Kai' (Release) and touched Naruto. He got out of the genjutsu but passed out. Sakura dragged him away from the battle so they wouldn't get in the way and so she could watch over him.

Tayuya was smirking. '4 left,' She thought, 'just need to get rid of 'em. Only the Jounin will be hard to take out.'

Sasuke ran at Tayuya with kunai in hand but the chakra-eating ghosts were coming at him. He turned away and Kagome was there to back him up. She formed a few hand signs and yelled out, "**_Kaze Kyoumou Shouheki no Jutsu_**! (Fierce Wind Barrier Technique)**(N2)**"

Strong wind gathered to Kagome and Sasuke, making a swirling dome around them. When Tayuya's ghosts came at the barrier they were sucked in with the fast moving direction of the wind. Then as fast as they were sucked in they were thrown out like someone grabbed the by the tail and hurled them away.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes in anger and frustration. This wasn't going to work if that barrier protected them. She targeted the Jounin instead since she couldn't get the two kids. But when Tayuya looked in his direction he was gone.

"Don't let you guard down." Kakashi said in her ear. He promptly stabbed her deep in the back. She fell to the ground in a heap and blood pooled around her. The monsters she summoned and the ghosts disappeared too.

Kagome let down the barrier and looked around the clearing.

"There were four more." She said. A kunai flew fast at Sasuke but he blocked it with his own. Kagome was looking in his direction so she didn't notice a sharp yellow spear coming at her.

"Kagome look out!" Sakura was yelling. Kagome noticed it too late though. She couldn't move out of the way fast enough but Kakashi got to her in time. He set her down and they watched as Kidoumaru came out of the trees.

There were 5 more spears in his hands and he was making another one. He threw and made them repeatedly and Kagome and Kakashi were jumping around a lot.

Sasuke was watching it happen with calculating eyes. He could attack Kidoumaru but he might attack him (Sasuke) at the last moment. The others that were hiding might also attack him at any time. There wasn't a good way to help them at the moment.

Sakura was trying to ease Naruto's pain. Maybe then Naruto would wake up.

"Come on Naruto," Sakura said worriedly, "Please wake up soon."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly and Sakura was happy to see that.

"Sakura…what's happening?" He asked while sitting up.

"You passed out from being in too much pain. I'm glad that you're up." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto stood up nodding and stretched. He ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and something unspoken passed between them.

"**_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**! (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared all around him and most of them were coming at Kidoumaru. Jiroubou came out of nowhere and blocked them with an earth barrier.

Sakon and Ukon blocked the other Naruto clones. The fakes went 'poof' and they were gone. More were disappearing and the battlefield looked less crowded.

Sakura, Kakashi and Kagome got time to escape or at least hide.

The real Naruto and Sasuke were going after Kidoumaru but you couldn't really tell. Out of the corner of his eye Kidoumaru saw them coming though.

He threw a spear at them but it was a clone. His eyes widened when he noticed it was actually a distraction. Shuriken and Kunai were thrown from everywhere at him. He smirked as yellow stuff started coming out of his skin. It was moving fast around him and it covered him completely before the weapons made contact to damage. Naruto and Sasuke saw that it was like armor for him.

Sasuke cursed, what would they do now?

Kidoumaru was laughing, "Do you think that you can get me with petty weapons? **_Nenkin no Yoroi_ **(Armor of Sticky Gold) protects my body creating an ultimate defense." The armor was slowly crumbling off him though. When it was all off, his appearance had changed.

His skin was red and he had three black eyes. The pupils had turned yellow**(N3)**. His hair was white and there were horns on his head. His teeth were also pointier.

**Others**

Sakon Ukon (they're attached to each other), and Jiroubou were looking for the other three. Jiroubou was weak from using the second level of his cursed form, but he kept it up. Sakon and Ukon were now in their second level cursed forms. They were the exact same.

Kagome, Sakura, and Kakashi saw the three looking for them. Kagome already had several clones surrounding the area. There were also seals on the ground, so that if they stepped within that area they would be trapped.

'Just a little more…' Kagome thought. Those three just had to walk a little bit and then they would be trapped. They didn't fall for it though.

"You stupid Leaf Nins, you believe that we would fall for this. Humph, you must think we're idio–" Sakon didn't get to finish as several Kagome and Sakura clones came at them.

Quickly, Jiroubou made an earth wall in front of him. All of the clones crashed into the wall and made a poof sound before disappearing. There were more Kagome clones that were at both of their necks with a knife ready to slit it in a blink of an eye.

Sakon smirked despite his situation making Kagome suspicious. She widened her eyes as a kunai was stabbed into her side. In the foliage Sakura made a small gasp, not unnoticed by the enemy. Several shuriken were immediately thrown her way by Jiroubou. (The other clone at Jiroubou's throat was disposed of)

Ukon was the one to stab Kagome but it wasn't real and it ended up being a log.

"Grr…" Sakon and Ukon were immediately on guard.

"Come on out, unless your scared!" Ukon yelled out frustrated.

"Heh, I'm not scared o' you." Kagome said. The voice was coming from many directions.

Then Kagome clones came out to attack them. Sakon and Ukon had a rough time dispatching all of them in the woods so they ran back to the clearing, with the clones hot on their heels.

Once again in the clearing, all the Kagome's disappeared. The real Kagome ran fast towards them, she almost wasn't seen. She scratched them several times with a knife until Sakon grabbed her wrist. Her arms were twisted behind her back to stop her from attacking.

"For your stupidity you will die girl." Sakon hissed into her ear.

Kagome kicked him and back flipped away.

"Don't call me 'girl' like I'm weak!" She yelled angrily. She took her shuriken out and tossed it at both of them. They dodged it easily and Kagome was running out of weapons.

She suddenly disappeared from site, getting away from the two.

'I don't want to summon him, too much energy. But I guess I have no choice.'

Kagome came out of the forest again, with an emotionless mask.

Sakon and Ukon became wary of her, for she kept running away and coming back only to do something different every time.

She bit her thumb enough to make blood come out. She put her hand on the ground and said.

"**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_** (Spiritualism Technique)!"

In a huge cloud of smoke, came out a white dragon. It was beautiful but they were in a battle now so there was no use in admiring it.

"Well, you haven't used me in a long time Kagome." The dragon spoke to her.

"Yes well, I'm in a tight situation now so help me out here." Kagome said jumping up to sit on the dragon.

* * *

**(N1)**_To see demon forms, go here:_ **http/leafninja. com/cursed-seals. php**

**(N2)**I made the jutsu up.

**(N3)**I'm not _sure_ if the pupil color is yellow or white or something else entirely.

Laterz

**Chapter Edited.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own **Inuyasha**/Naruto

They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**/Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke/Kagome pairing...**NO exceptions**

**Past chappies have been edited, strongly recommended they are read. If not, you will probably be confused with what's happening in the story. And thank you for reading up till now and being patient with me, I hope I've fixed past spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**This is dedicated to Tenshi-Battosai, who's birthday is on August 14th, so you all better wish her a happy b-day. Happy early birthday Tenshi-Battosai!**

**

* * *

**

The dragon, Shiro (white), had white scales that glistened in the sun. He had clear blue eyes and dark blue claws. His long body looked too delicate to use in battle, like Kagome, but appearances can be deceiving. There were two swords and one wooden tube held to his back by dark purple obi. (Is that right?)

"Ok, Shiro-kun battle time. You up?" Kagome asked him, looking ahead.

"Sure, Kags." Shiro said, knowing the name irked her to no end.

"Ack! I told you not to call me that!" Shiro chuckled.

Sakon and Ukon, during the little chat disappeared from the area, moving away fast. But that didn't mean that Kagome and Shiro failed to notice them go.

The dragon glided over the trees hot on the two's trail.

"Why don't we cool things down Shiro-kun?" Kagome asked.

"That would be my pleasure." Kagome smirked when Shiro sucked in a big breath. His cheeks puffed up, he put the tube up to his mouth and then…FWOOSH!

Ice exited the tube and coated the trees, thoroughly freezing anything unfortunate enough to get caught in its path. One, or should I say two, of those things were Sakon and Ukon.

"That should keep them, let's go help out Sakura and Kakashi now." With that said, Shiro went in the course Kagome directed to.

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kidoumaru**

The now demon Kidoumaru was smiling wide, showing all of his sharp teeth. He had an arrow drawn (Don't ask where he got it.) and poised at Sasuke. He shot it with exact precision, his third eye helping him aim. Sasuke moved away fast with Naruto going a different direction.

"You can't hide from my 'all' seeing eye." Kidoumaru was slowly pulling back the arrow and shot it.

The arrow was going at Sasuke with incredible speed. Thankfully, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and he moved out of the way at the last minute.

Naruto wasn't so lucky, for when an arrow came at him it badly grazed his arm. He only scowled in pain though.

"The next ones won't miss." Kidoumaru shot an arrow at Sasuke again. The arrow did hit but he was a copy. Another Sasuke jumped out of the shrub next to him. One more arrow was shot in _that_ Sasuke's direction. It went through his shoulder, but then he turned into Naruto.

'What's going on?' Kidoumaru looked around suspiciously.

Hands grabbed his legs from under him and through him down towards the ground. He landed and made a small crater in the ground from the impact. From there, more hands came out of the ground around him and proceeded to hold him down.

Two Naruto clones came down from the treetops. One had a glowing ball of energy in his hand while the other was looking like he was forming it. The Naruto with the ball of energy thrust it towards Kidoumaru, successfully killing him.

Only heavy breathing could be heard now. The Naruto clones and the Sasuke clones in the ground popped out disappeared.

Sasuke was walking towards Naruto, who was sweating and had half-lidded eyes. He pulled the arrow out of Naruto's shoulder, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut at the pain.

"Hmm, good job loser." Sasuke said half-heartedly. He took Naruto's arm and put it around his neck, knowing that Naruto was a little too tired to say anything.

Kagome hopped off of Shiro before they reached Jiroubou so as to not to give them away. Many kunai and shuriken littered the trees and ground. Blood dotted the dirt; there wasn't enough to worry.

A large explosion was heard making the birds fly out of the trees. Kagome quickly sprinted to the area, finding a cloud of smoke surrounding the place.

Heavy pants filled the air as the smoke cleared leaving two ninja standing across from another. Sakura instantly took out a kunai, coming at Jiroubou. He immediately jumped away from her and she followed. They moved fast enough to only look like blurs, playing a game of cat and mouse.

Sakura predicted where he would next land so she threw her kunai there, hoping it would hit. It took Jiroubou by surprise when it severely grazed his leg. Sakura threw several shuriken while he was in a state of shock. He managed to dodge just in time, taking the kunai with him.

Jumping fast he threw the kunai at her, Sakura was about to be hit. Kagome suddenly appeared before her, grabbing hold of the kunai.

"Kagome!" Sakura gasped, she was relieved that the kunai didn't hit.

"Hey" Kagome said smiling a bit at her. Then she hardened her eyes at Jiroubou.

He smirked, "I'm sure that Kidoumaru has defeated your friends. I'll beat you while the rest of you are here." Jiroubou all of a sudden disappeared from sight.

Jiroubou reappeared behind them, striking the ground with his hands. He overturned the earth and lifted an enormous amount it in his hands.

"**_Doton Doryou Dango_** (Mausoleum Earth Dumpling)!" Jiroubou threw the monstrosity at them, flattening everything in its path. Sakura and Kakashi jumped away before they were flattened. Kagome on the other hand jumped onto the fast moving clump of dirt running to slow it down.

Once Kagome had stopped it, she made sure that Kakashi and Sakura were out of the way first, and transferred chakra to her feet. She exerted the energy into the dirt making it go back towards Jiroubou.

Jiroubou was very surprised, so much so that he didn't dodge it, crushing him to the ground. You could see his silhouette through the dirt cloud getting up slowly.

"Woo! I wasn't so sure that would work, but it did!" Kagome said happily.

"Don't rejoice yet Kagome, he looks like he's back up with a vengeance." Kakashi said, looking closely at Jiroubou. You could see his silhouette through the dirt cloud getting up slowly.

Suddenly, Sakura was pressed to the ground with a hand to her throat. She struggled to get out of it, the grip threatening to choke her to death.

"Heh, I need a lot of energy to keep this form, so I'll just eat all of yours." Jiroubou had chakra surrounding his arm, coming from Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kagome and Kakashi yelled out.

"Shiro!" Kagome called. In a split second Shiro came out of the trees, bumping Jiroubou away from Sakura. Kagome pulled Sakura up on Shiro, who was now passed out.

Shiro quickly blew ice out of his mouth in a large cluttered burst, freezing Jiroubou in a block of frozen water.

"Now that that's been taken care of, let's find the others, shall we?" Kakashi got onto Shiro and they rode him, searching for Sasuke and Naruto.

**Sorry, no more voting for Nar/Sak pairing, I'm not going to do it. And all picz for this story are _on my profile_.**

Laterz


End file.
